A Warning from Jaco! Frieza and 1,000 Soldiers Close In
is the twentieth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 22, 2015. Its original American airdate was June 3, 2017. Summary On Sorbet's Spaceship, Frieza doesn't remember his staff members, so Sorbet and Tagoma reintroduce themselves to him. Sorbet explains that he, along with Tagoma, went to Earth to use their Dragon Balls. Frieza goes on and says that Earth's Hell was torturous for him and it took them a long time to revive him. When Sorbet was asked about Frieza's father, he says that they were reviving later, but Frieza doesn't like the idea because his father is too full of himself. Frieza declares revenge on the Saiyans that put him through Hell but Sorbet and Tagoma recognizes the danger and suggest that they ignore them. Frieza shoots Death Beams at Tagoma for this statement and simply mocks him. After hearing that Goku has beaten Majin Buu, Frieza calculates that he'll surpass them if he trains for four months, due to being a prodigy. On Beerus' Planet, Whis is watching Goku and Vegeta spar with each other. Whis gives them tips to keep their ki inside of them so their opponent can't sense their ki. After clashing blows, Goku and Vegeta sparked a blue aura from within them, outside. Beerus is up, walking toward them. He smells a butterfly which triggers him to sneeze and shoot a ki blast and destroy a planet. Whis doesn't find the need to "redo" anything at the moment. Beerus wonders why Goku and Vegeta are present on his planet and they say that they were brought there by Whis to be trained. Four months later, Jaco arrives on Earth, at Capsule Corporation, and seemingly Goten and Trunks are present. Jaco is in a rush to speak with Bulma so he sends them to get her. When she shows up, Jaco is curious if she's friends with the one who killed Frieza. Bulma states there are two who defeated Frieza but the one he's looking for is on Beerus' planet. Jaco has grave news that Frieza is coming to Earth and he's bringing a thousand soldiers. Bulma tries to get in contact with Whis by messaging him with a strawberry sundae to get Goku and Vegeta to go to Earth. With no luck, she, instead, contacts the other Z-Fighters. Krillin is on duty when he gets a call from Bulma that Frieza is coming to Earth. He contacts Android 18 to bring his gi and also to give him a haircut. Krillin takes off and gets Master Roshi so he could help too. Before going to North City, Master Roshi and Krillin stop by Korin's Tower to retrieve Senzu Beans. While heading to North City, they encounter Tien Shinhan, Gohan, and Piccolo. All of a sudden, the sky darkens as Frieza and his army are approaching Earth quickly. Major Events *Frieza vows to get revenge on the Saiyans and his intention to unlock his latent potential. *Four months later, Frieza arrives at Earth with a thousand soldiers. *Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi head out to confront the Frieza Force. Battles *Goku vs. Vegeta Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation **North City *Beerus' Planet *Other World **Earth's Hell Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Sorbet's Spaceship *Jaco's Spaceship Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Sorbet said to the Pilaf Gang upon leaving the Earth in the previous episode that he, Tagoma and the Frieza Force will be back with Frieza; however when Frieza suggests his revenge in this episode, Sorbet is shocked of that being even taken into consideration. *This episode marks Jaco's first appearance in anime outside of the manga (as Jaco the Galactic Patrolman lacks its own anime adaption) and the Resurrection ‘F’ film. *This is the first time Future Trunks was mentioned in the series. He would later appear during the "Future" Trunks Saga. *When Bulma calls Krillin, the ringtone that plays on his cell phone is the first opening in One Piece, We Are!. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 20 (BDS) es:Episodio 20 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:O aviso de Jaco! Freeza e 1000 soldados se aproximam! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super